


That Sirens Werewolf Fic

by exposeyou



Category: Sirens (UK TV), True Blood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where the  boys are werewolves. Ashley is a submissive, and saves Rachid's life in a traffic accident, inspiring him to train as a paramedic.</p><p>The boys all end up working at a new medical centre for werewolves, led by charismatic American werewolf surgeon Alcide Herveaux.</p><p>Whilst Ashley flirts with Alcide, Rachid's hero worship turns sexual, and Stuart is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

It wasn’t easy, being a paramedic with a bloodborne disease. Fortunately, once scientists had conclusively proved that lycanthropy could only be caught when the carrier was in their wolf form, life became a lot easier for those with the condition.

It was a definitely a good thing, because once the contamination fears were put to bed, werewolves made _really_ good paramedics. No qualms about blood or meat, and the strength to lift bodies and deal with violent drunks.

Joining the Emergency Services was also a very good PR move. Granted, the police and the army were more popular options, but it was the notion of serving your community and giving something back that really helped the public’s view of lycanthropes. And if you were a paramedic, actively and visibly saving lives every single day, then you were hardly a dangerous beast, were you?

That was why Stuart had wanted to be a paramedic, anyhow. He’d been so _angry_ with the world when he got infected at 18. He had raged for years about how unfair it was that he had to live with this... _thing_ inside him. And yes, the anger was still there. Nowadays, though, he had a leash on it, and it came out in ripples of sarcasm rather than a flow of fists and fangs. To balance out his misanthropy, he took up a profession where he had to help people. Yes, he might be a bastard, and three nights out of the month he might be a wolf, but the rest of the time he could do good things, be a good man. This wasn’t out of some weepy debt to humanity, though. Stuart was purely selfish. He became a paramedic to make himself happy. And really, was that such a bad thing?

Rachid, on the other hand, got into the job to make his parents happy. He’d had a bit of a misspent youth – messed around at school, hung out with older boys, got involved with drink and drugs. It was that rough crowd that, in the end, made him what he was today: a werewolf and a paramedic both.

His parents had been so disappointed with him when he dropped out of school. And when he got his test results back and had to tell his mother and his father that he was infected with lycanthropy, it had been hard. They were traditional people, and their view on the disease was similar to the late eighties attitude towards HIV. To be fair, it had only been in the last few years that the general public had got their head around the idea that if werewolves had managed to stay so hidden for so long, it actually _wasn’t_ the end of the world that it might seem to be. The AIDS comparisons pissed Rachid off, anyway. Lycanthropy rarely killed anyone. It was ignorance and bigots that did that.

So yeah, when they found out that their beloved, if delinquent, son was a werewolf, they acted as if he had announced that he was a junkie, which given the way he was living at the time, wasn’t actually too far from the truth. At the end of the day though, getting attacked by a wolf was the best thing that ever happened to Rachid. He looked at his mother, her eyes welling up with tears, and resolved that he wasn’t going to hurt his parents any more. He was going to make them proud, make something of his life.

The next day he got hit by a bus.


	2. 2

When Rachid regained consciousness, he quickly wished that he hadn’t.

He could feel blood pouring out of his nose, his mouth and, he could have sworn, his eyes. His hands and his knees were both on fire from where he’d seen the double-decker not-quite-in-time, and threw himself at the tarmac to get out of the way. He was trying not to think about what happened to his feet. He didn’t know if the lack of feeling had meant that they had miraculously escaped unharmed, or it meant...

Luckily, his horrific train of thought was derailed by one of the ambulance workers leaning over him.

There was some mumbling about lights, and pupil response, and how many fingers he was holding up, but all Rachid really registered was the greenest eyes pair of eyes that he had ever seen, and the feeling that he knew this man.

He was going to say something, if he could, ask why he recognised him, when his brain decided to pull him back out of consciousness.

+++

Where the fuck was Ashley? If he didn’t get here soon then Stuart’s lunch-break would be over, and his whole working day would be spent with Shit Andy, with no decent conversation.

He’d read all of the _Independent_ already, and now he was deciding whether or not to read the copy of _The Sun_ that someone had abandoned on his table.  Was the chance to ogle quite a nice pair of tits worth being seen reading something so shoddy?

Ashley chucked himself down in the plastic cafeteria chair next to Stuart, and stole one of his biscuits. Stuart tried to snatch it back, but was stopped by Ash’s words: “Got one of us, today.”

“A wolf?”

“No, a twenty-something white male.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Of course I mean a wolf.”

“He was wearing the dog-tags?”

“No, no ID or anything. I just smelt it on him.”

“Well, good job you were there. Could’ve been dead by the time they had realised and called one of us out to get him.”

Although werewolves were allowed to treat human patients, there were still restrictions on uninfected people treating the infected. The consensus seemed to be that it was one thing to have your life saved by someone with diseased blood safely inside them, but quite another if you were up to your elbows in that blood trying to save _them_.

Stuart and Ash had seen co-workers break this rule before, brave men and women who would risk their own health to save other people’s lives, but the government and the NHS were still cautious. They didn’t want to get sued by anyone who caught an incurable disease from their job.

“I know. Bloody stupid not to be wearing ID.”

Stuart sipped his tea. “Its these kids, just been turned, think they’re invincible. It’s just like people who are drunk, and feel strong, so they think nothing can hurt them. How many times a week do we put people like that back together? Fucking irresponsible is what it is-“

“Shut up, Stuart. I’ve heard all this before.” Ash scrubbed a hand through his curls before continuing:  “I’m going to go check on the kid.”

+++

Rachid was pleased to see him. He recognised Ash from the brief, bleary glimpse of his face he had had at the roadside, and from the eerie familiarity he felt. It didn’t take long to work out where that feeling came from.

“You’re a fucking idiot, not having your tags on.”

Rachid was shocked. “That’s no way to speak to a wounded patient!”

“I know. Sorry. I’m Ashley, by the way. I was the first paramedic on the scene, and the one that realised that you’re a werewolf.”

 _Because I’m one too_. But he didn’t have to say it out loud. Rachid had already realised.

“Thank you. I mean really, _thank you_. I probably woulda been toast if it wasn’t for you.”

“Don’t mention it, mate. Just doing my job, after all.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds. Ash wandered what he was doing there. He would occasionally check on the people he brought in, but what was he expecting this time? That because this Rachid was a werewolf too, they were part of some mystical brotherhood with something in common?

 “So, uh, Ash...How come I still have my feet?”

“We’re not sure, but we think...we suspect that as you landed in the road, instinct took over... The wolf wanted to survive, so you changed. Because your body was a different shape, your, uh, paws would have been out of the way of the bus’ wheels. At least, I think that is what might have happened. The driver was very shook up when he called, kept babbling that he’d hit a man with a dog.”

Rachid paled at that.  More awkwardness. Ash wasn’t even really sure why he’d come. He handed Rachid a leaflet for the local Werewolf Liaison Bureau, because it was pretty bloody obvious that he was a newbie and needed all the help he could get.

Before he walked out the door, though, Rachid asked him a question.

“Ash – do you like your job?”

“Yeah, it’s good. Brilliant, really. A bit stressful, but I really like helping people.” He left.

+++

Stuart caught Ash as he was walking to his car. “Cheered up yet, you touchy fucker? Coming to the pub? We have cause for celebration!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll tell you once we’ve got a drink. You’ll be excited.”

Once they’d got settled with a pint each and a packet of crisps to share, Stuart dropped the cryptic act. “We’re going to be working together, you and me!”

“That’s cool. How come? Don’t they need to, like, spread the lycanthrope paramedics about? So there’s enough ambulances that can deal with us?”

“My sources inform me that, as the wolf population is rising, and Leeds is for some reason the lycanthrope capital of the North, they’re going to start running specific ambulances just for us. Ergo, dedicated wolf teams, made up of dedicated wolves like us. Apparently there’s going to be a big recruitment drive, and everything.”

“Seriously? This is going to happen? Here?”

“Yep. Already has in London. Seriously, don’t you watch the papers, or read the news? Apparently it’s all under way, just nothing has been announced to us bottom-ranks yet. Should be up and running by the end of the year. Why don’t you look excited?”

 “I’m not sure I like that. Seems a bit like segregation, under the guise of being PC. ‘Look how thoughtfully we are tending to your needs!’ they will say, as they drag us off to the ghetto.”

“Whatever. What this means is, we’re gonna be a team!”

“Yeah, if we can put up with each other.”

Stuart punched him playfully on the arm. “It’ll be fun! I just wonder who our third will be.”

 


	3. Part III

_Three Months Later_

“New uniforms. Exciting!” exclaimed Ash as he zipped himself into his new suit.

“I liked the old shade of green. It brought out your eyes.”

“Bless you for noticing. Not sure why we have to a wolf logo on the ambulance, though. “

“Err, so people know which one to get in? So we don’t get halfway to a callout and go, ‘bugger, we haven’t got strong enough restraints to deal with a drunk and bleeding werewolf, let’s go all the way back so we can get into the right vehicle this time’?”

Stuart straightened his new jacket. He was impressed that everything seemed to be the right size. Normally they got at least one thing wrong.

Ashley was less impressed. “Alright, Captain Sarcasm. I just don’t see why we have to be all ‘look at us, we’re the wolf squad’ all the time.”

“I know. Personally, I prefer ‘Team Alpha’. Right, let’s go find out who our new third is. I hope he isn’t a dick.”

“I’ll be right behind you, I just need to go for a slash.”

However, as he ambled back inside, all thoughts of his bladder were gone when he saw the new doctor standing by the reception desk.

Actually, even earlier than that, because before he registered the fact that the guy was six foot four of hard muscle, with dark hair and thick stubble and eyes like burning pools of...something, he felt the power coming off of him.

Thick, rippling waves of assertiveness that made the hairs stand up on the back of Ash’s neck. He flared his nostrils. Yep, definitely another wolf.

Oh God, he was gorgeous. Oh God, they’d probably be working together.

And now Tall and Handsome was looking over here, and now he was going to have to introduce himself, or look like some sort of a lech. Great.

All he really wanted was to go to the loo. He didn’t have time to be awkward and sexually attracted to some Alpha doctor.

Tall and Handsome was walking towards him, and held out a hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Alcide. We’re going to be working together.”

Ashley shook his massive hand and tried to ignore his impulse to roll over and whine. Stupid wolf. Luckily the (human) receptionist provided a distraction by blurting “It is _creepy_ how you guys can just tell each other.”

“Actually, Barbara, I recognised Ashley here from his nametag and my team list.”

Barbara blushed and turned to shuffle some papers vigorously; Stuart blushed at how gracefully he had handled the situation. _He’s cool and calm and collected and I am a babbling idiot. Great._ _Oh God, he knows my name._

He attempted to form a coherent response. “Pleased to meet you! So, you’re on the wolf squad too. What exactly do you do?”

 “I’m a surgeon.”Of course he was. Someone who just screamed DOMINANCE wasn’t going to be in a job where they had to kowtow to anybody. Ash wondered if he should be kowtowing. He definitely wanted to. It was all he could do not to bare his neck and say ‘take me, I’m yours.’

Instead he decided to babble something about Alcide’s accent. Definitely some flavour of Yank. “You’re a long way from home. What made you decide to move all the way to sunny Leeds?”

“I had some trouble back in Louisiana. People don‘t take kindly to a werewolf having his hands in their internal organs there, so I came over here to practice.”

He groped for something else to say, so that he wouldn’t stand there staring.

 “You’ll be my boss, then.”

Alcide laughed. It was a rich, deep, throaty laugh, and if Ash’s knees hadn’t been a bit weak before, they certainly were now.

“Only nominally. Listen, I have to go, but I guess I’ll see you around.”

Ash was both relieved that he’d finally be able to get his head clear, without Dr Herveaux making him think of sex and submission, and reluctant to take his eyes off of him. He stood there as Alcide walked off, and said under his breath, “Yeah...around.”

The he immediately scolded himself for acting like a character in a teen high school drama, and went to the loo.

Post-bathroom break, Ash walked slowly back to the ambulance with his hands in his pockets. Stuart noticed the change in mood. “What are you so scowly about?”

“Our new boss is really, really fit. Like mindblowingly fit.”

“Oh. Right.” He grimaced, which Ash thought was a bit weird. “Come and meet the newbie.”

“What’s he like?”

“Moroccan, tall, bit of an idiot. He only caught it six months ago, so he’s new in more ways than one.”

No need to explain what _it_ was.

“Cool, where is he?”

“Walking through that door right now.”

Ash looked up at the lanky young man walking towards him, and felt a twinge of recognition. Not the usual stirring of the wolf inside calling to another, but something else.

“Do I know you?” What he was actually thinking was, _have I slept with you?_   There was definitely something there, and he was broadly his type – tall, a dominant, even if he was quite young.

“Know me? You saved my bloody life! I’m Rachid. Bus crash, six months ago.”

 _Well_ , thought Ashley, _this day just gets weirder_


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a day later when Stuart got to meet their ‘really, really good-looking’ new boss for himself.

He was brutally blunt in his assessment: “I don’t like him.”

“ _You_ wouldn’t like him, you’re a dominant” Ashley said.

Rachid looked up from his chips. “But we’re both Alpha-types and we get along okay.”

And that was all the excuse that Stuart needed to launch into one of his trademark explanations:

 “That’s because you’re younger, and I’m team leader. We might both be dominants, but I am definitely more of an Alpha than you, and you know it, so we don’t have any problems. Anyway,” he turned back to Ash, “it's not that. You can’t just come from another country and work for the NHS. And surely you don’t actually lose your job in America if they find out you’re a werewolf? That would be illegal. Something weird is going on.”

“Well, he is from the Deep South, Stu. And he didn’t say he was actually sacked, just that he had some trouble over being a wolf.”

“Its private medicine is what it is. Makes people think that healthcare is a consumer product and they can make demands about what their doctors are like. Over here people are just glad to be getting stitched back together for free – they’re not all ‘I’m paying you for this so can you make sure you use green thread to match my eyes’”.

Ash rolled his eyes. Rachid, on the other hand, was actually listening. Well, that wouldn’t last much longer. When he’d heard this rant as many times as Ash had, he’d stop paying attention.

Well, if he wanted something interesting to do, there was Alcide, helping himself at the coffee machine, as if Stuart had summoned him by talking about him. Ash wandered over as nonchalantly as he could manage.

 “Look at him, prancing over there to talk to Dr McDreamy, the bastard. Don’t you just want to punch him in the face?”

Rachid shifted in his seat. “Why, do you?”

“Of course I do, just look at him! Oh, now he’s touching his arm. For fuck’s sake!” Stuart was still staring after the pair.

“Doesn’t it sort of, you know, seem weird to you that you’re so possessive of Ash?”

“What? No! It couldn’t be more natural, could it?”

“So...you fancy him then?”

 _That_ got Stuart’s mind off of the flirting pair by the coffee maker. “Literally what the fuck are you talking about?” His glare was strong. Rachid found himself wishing that he’d kept that stare on Ash and Alcide.

“You’re all possessive of Ash. You don’t like him talking to Dr Whatever-You-Called-Him. You’re pissed off that they’re flirting. You fancy him.”

Stuart did his famous world-weary sigh. “You, Rachid, are an idiot. Are you sure you’re actually a werewolf, because you don’t seem to know the first thing about them. Are you sure you weren’t just bitten by a rabid Alsatian?”

“Alright mate, I was only askin’. There’s no need to get all shirty with me. I’m the new boy. How I am supposed to learn things if I don’t ask?”

“Alright. So, You know how me and you are dominants?”

“Yeah?”

“And you know how Ash is a submissive, right?  Naturally, in a pack environment, a dominant will assume, well, dominance over a submissive. There has to be a clear pack hierarchy. Now sometimes that gets upset – for instance with us. You’re a dominant, but as a paramedic, Ash outranks you because he has had all his training and is older than you. When a submissive outranks a dominant because of something like that, sometimes there can be friction. You’re lucky that Ash isn’t the type to try to boss you around, and you’ve got a strong Alpha like me to keep everything going smoothly.”

Rachid rolled his eyes. “You’re bullshitting. _You’re_ not an Alpha.” He nodded over to the coffee machine, where Alcide and Ash were _still_ chatting. “ _That’s_ an Alpha.”

“I bloody well am! In the confines of our ambulance, anyway.” He sipped his tea. “We’re not actually animals, Rahcid. We know how to adjust our behaviour for different scenarios. So, whilst I might greet my granny with a kiss on the cheek, I wouldn’t do the same to you.”

“You never know, you might like it!”

“Shut up. The point is, in a meeting with the boss, or at a callout surrounded by butch firemen, if, by some mysterious coincidence, they all happened to be Alpha wolves, yeah, I wouldn’t be the Alpha in that situation.  _But_ , in our team, in our ambulance, I am in charge, okay?”

“Alright, Jacob Black, I get it.”

“Seriously, how long does it take to get a cup of coffee? What  are they _doing_ over there? I don’t want to turn around and give it away that I’m looking.”

“Well, it looks like Dark and Tall has just given Ash his phone number.”


End file.
